The assistant
by CapasoVargas
Summary: "Angelica, what would I do without you?" You never hear about the brains behind the nations: their assistants. Rated T cuse I'm being paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: If I owned Hetalia, I wouldn't be writing fanfic. :) **

**Warnings: OC's, Fluff**

I walked into Mr. Vargas's room. AWWWWW! He's so cute when he's asleep!

"Mr. Vargas?" I shook him gently, "Mr. Vargas? It's time to get up. Your brother is coming back today. Don't you want to bake him some pasta for him to eat when he gets here?" That got him up. Having been working for him for ten years, I know him really well.

"Veee? Romano is coming today? YAY!" he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

I pulled him out of bed and helped him get dressed.

"I'm so lucky that I have you Angelica! What would I do without you?" he asked.

"You would be lying in bed, dirty, hungry, in you're pajamas, and you would have no contact with the outside world. Now lift up your arms so that I can put your shirt on."

After getting him dressed, I pulled him down the stairs and sat him at the grand table of his family estate. It was loaded with his favorite foods, as it was every day.

I sat down at the table, but didn't eat anything. I would eat later, with the maids and cooks. Opening up my laptop, I pulled up a simplified version of his schedule for the week.

He stared at the screen, then at me. I sighed.

"The colors have meanings. The red means urgent, the blue means can be postponed, green means free time. Got it?" I explained.

Feliciano Vargas looked at me. "That's a lot of red."

"I know. That's why we have to get working!" I said brightly.

As he nodded and walked away to go get ready for his brother, I sighed. Sometimes, it felt like I was the one running Italy. Mr. Vargas could be so unhelpful sometimes.

I remember when I first arrived at the Vargas estate…

FLASHBACK….

The door. It looked so big next to my tiny 13-year-old hands. I gulped down my nervousness, lifted the door's knocker slowly, and winced as it hit the door with a boom.

I repeated the action three more times for good measure, and prepared myself to look older, smarter, and more confident than I really was. My family really needed the money at the time, and I couldn't afford to lose this job. In my country, it was legal, and normal, for a poor, thirteen year old girl to get an interning and assisting job for a rich family if they were smart enough to handle it.

I was thinking about what if I had just passed my interning exams on luck alone, when the door swung open and knocked me off my feet because I had been standing too close.

"HELLO! Are you my new- EEP! I killed her! Veee! Help! It was an accident!" I heard a young man's voice in pure panic.

I groaned. "Never mind. I'm fine. Hello. My name is Angelica. I was sent to this address to be employed by a Mr. Vargas. May I speak to him?"

He looked at me for a while with a confused look, then answered. "Yes…?

I figured he was just really stupid or something. This young boy couldn't be the head of the estate. He didn't look even sixteen.

"Uh, are you going to take me to him, or do I have to find him myself." I was getting tired of waiting.

"OH! You don't understand!" he laughed, seemingly just realizing something, "I am Mr. Feliciano Vargas. I have a brother named Lovino Vargas though. It's nice to meet you! My friend Ludwig came over and taught me eticuwite so I would be ready to meet you." He seemed pretty proud of that, although he struggled with the word etiquette.

I was confused, but decided to go with it. "Alright then. I hope I can be of good service to you and if you should ever need…"

He cut me off with a tight hug. NONE of my training had told me anything about this.

I slowly got him off of me. I decided I better get right to the point, so I led him inside.

He saw what I was doing, and got serious. "Do you know about me?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

I responded, even though this topic made my head spin, "You and about 160 or more other people are humanizations of the nations and provinces of the world. You represent North Italy, and are almost 2671 years old. You can't die, unless your country falls. I will be in charge of keeping you in check."

He clapped. "OH GOOD. You DO know everything. I don't have to explain then."

Having grown up in northern Italy, I was kind of scared to think of my homeland of a scatterbrained, emotional, young man.

"So, um, what do you need me for?" I asked.

He turned with a smile, "I've needed an assistant for a long time. Everything."

FLASHBACK ENDS….

DING DONG! DING DONG! The doorbell screamed at me from the front foyer where I was skyping with the American assistant about the current tensions of the world. And gossip. A couple years ago when I went to America for a year with Mr. Vargas, I meet Alfred, the American representative. We became good friends, but there were a lot of rumors about us still.

"Hey, I've got to go. Mr. Lovino is coming today. Tell Alfred I say hi." I closed the laptop on my friend, and opened the front door.

"Well, it's about time. I thought I was gonna die of heat stroke out here." Lovino grumbled, pushing his way into his brother's house.

"Welcome back Mr. Vargas. I think your brother was missing you. You haven't been here in more than two weeks. It was far too quiet around here without you." I teased him.

He smiled. He always had a soft spot for me. Probably because I am able to make his brother be less annoying.

"I missed this place too, Angelica. My hotel wasn't nearly as fun as it is here." He had been on a business trip to South America for a couple of weeks.

"MR. VARGAS! YOUR BROTHER IS HERE!" I yelled up the stairs to the kitchens, where I knew he was cooking.

"VEEE! YAY! ROMANO!" He flew down the stairs and pulled South Italy into a huge hug.

"Let go of me you idiot! It's not like I died or something." He blushed, shoving away Feliciano, "Between you and that Spanish idiot, I can't believe I haven't been smothered to death with love yet. It was only two weeks." Making a reference to Spain was a common thing in this household. Antonio was one of the frequent visitors of the Vargas estate as well as Ludwig, the German rep.

I sighed looking at the two brothers. My own family had been killed a horrible epidemic that hit our village five years ago. Mr. Vargas had been kind enough to offer me a home for the rest of my days that I needed one.

I walked back to the foyer and sat down on the couch again. Pulling up the power point I had been working on for the International World Meeting next month. I sighed and looked out the window. It was such a nice day. Maybe this could wait… I hadn't had a good time in a while… Lovino just got back….

I made my decision and went to put on my swimsuit.


	2. Chapter 2

SPLASH! "Ha! Beat that one!" cried Romano

Feliciano pouted. "I can do a better cannon ball than that! Angelica! Watch!"

I laughed. The brothers could be so funny sometimes!

"I bet you can! Why don't you show me?" I yelled out to my boss from the steps of the large estate pool where we were.

The bolt on the gate slid to the side and Antonio and Ludwig walked in. After deciding to have a pool day, the brothers wanted to invite some friends.

I waved. "Hello! Glad you could come! Mr. Vargas was about to show us his cannonball!"

Germany looked at me. "You should call them by their first names. It is so confusing listening to you talk when they're both here."

I shook my head, "That would be rude and informal. He is my employer, an I will address him as is proper."

Prussia laughed as he jumped the fence. "Formal? You're in a swimsuit watching him do cannonballs!"

Germany started, "Brother, I don't remember you being invited. How did you get here? Your car is with the police…"

Prussia laughed at him, "The awesome me doesn't need my own car! Hey West, did you know that you have a really big trunk on your car?"

I rolled my eyes at the antics of the German brothers.

Mr. Vargas sat down next to me. "Angelica, it IS kind of confusing when you call us both Mr. Vargas. It would be nice if you would call me Feliciano."

I sighed, and gave up. "All right, FELICIANO. Jeez… You guys have turned me into such a weakling."

Antonio laughed and made me smile. He whispered something to me that nobody else could hear. "Francis is coming."

My blood ran cold while my cheeks got hot. France. The country of love. Here. Me. In my SWIMSUIT.

I hear stories about Francis from the other assistants. He seems okay to me, but according to the others, I shouldn't be left alone with him.

I turned to Antonio. "Did you invite him?" I hissed angrily.

He looked surprised. "Yes. He's not that bad. There's just a lot of rumors. You of all people should know that not ALL rumors are true. Just some."

I blushed a deep red, being reminded of the rumor that nearly ruined my career and made me a temporary disgrace to the other assistants. "Fine. But one weird Frenchish thing and he's out."

"Yay! Thank you, Angelica!" Antonio stooped down to kiss my cheek and ran off to annoy Lovino.

Pulling myself out of the pool, I grabbed a towel and sat on the hot cement to survey the rambunctious countries that I had to protect and had come to love like family. No one was going to fall and hit their head on my watch.

Prussia sat down next to me. "Hey girlie!" he said obnoxiously, ruffling my damp hair. "How's it going? The Italies treating you good? If not, you can always come be MY assistant." It was an ongoing joke between us that I would be his assistant someday. He had wanted to hire me when I was a child, but Feliciano and Lovino had a better case. Also, Prussia wasn't really a nation.

I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder into the pool. "Not likely Gilbert. How's your bird?"

Before he could respond, another country joined us. This one opened the gate timidly with a quiet "Hello?"

Feliciano squealed and started to run to the fence.

"HEY! WALK!" I reminded him.

"Japan! I'm so happy to see you!" he yelled.

Japan hugged him back uncomfortably. "It is nice of you to invite me over, Italy-san. Thank you."

I walked over to Japan. "Konnichiwa Japan-san."

He smiled. "Thank you Angelica. It is nice to see you too."

"May I take your towel?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you."

Soon, all the countries that were invited arrived. I was very busy at first, getting everyone situated and whatnot. Finally, I got some time to get into the pool though. Luckily, it was a large pool, and I wasn't the only girl in it. Hungary was there, trying to get away from Gilbert.

"Gil! I don't WANT a water-gun fight. Get away from me or I'll have a gun-fight with you that doesn't involve water!" screamed Hungary, laughing.

"YES YOU DO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"No! Come here Angelica! Help me!" screamed Hungary.

I sighed and swam over to the middle of the pool where Hungary was getting bombarded by Prussia, Spain, and France.

"Hey! Come and get me!" I yelled to them.

They grinned and advanced on me with their water guns, giving Hungary a chance to dunk Prussia, and me to shoot the other two with my hidden water-gun.

"HA HA! That'll show you guys! Don't mess with the girls!" I laughed and high-fived Hungary. "Uh, you should probably let Gilbert up from underwater now."

"Oh. Yeah." Hungary giggled and let Prussia up.

"GAH! JEEZ GIRL!" Gilbert was freaking, trying to get air, "I'm not a nation anymore, and I personally don't wanna push my luck with life."

When the day ended, most of the countries went home (except Germany and Spain they stayed in the guest house). But my duties didn't end there.

"Italy! Please! I know you're tired, but you need to wash the chlorine out of your hair!" I pleaded.

"NO! I'm too tired! I can't walk! I just wanna sleep!" cried Feliciano.

I finally called in my secret weapon. "GERMANY!"

He walked into the room, annoyed at being disturbed, and after explaining the situation to him, I dashed off to my next task.

KNOCK KNOCK. "Mr. Lovino? Is everything alright? Do you need anything?' I called through the door.

"Yes! Thank you Angelica! Have a good night!" his reply was muffled, but I was suprised by the thankfulness in his voice.

"Are you okay? I think that sounded kind?" I teased him.

"Oh, just shut up. Go take care of my incapabile brother, will you?" he was back to himself again.

"Much better. Good night."

I ran off to check on Spain next.

I arrived at his door panting. Why is this house so huge?

KNOCK KNOCK. "Antonio? Do you need anything?"

There was a long silence.

"Antonio? Antonio answer me. Now."

I was getting worried now.

"A-a-a-antonio? I'm coming in now!"

I kicked down the door in the way America showed me to. I looked around the room and saw him in his bed. I was relieved. He must of just fell asleep. I started to walk to the bed to check on him closer.

Then I stopped.

Something was wrong with this scene.

I walked over and flipped the sheets back quickly.

I let out a piercing scream.


	3. Chapter 3

I sobbed into Romano's shoulder.

"T-t-t-t-this is all m-m-m-my fault! I-I-I-I let my gaurd down!" I cried.

"Shhh... It's not your fault. It was an accident. You couldn't have stopped it. He's a big, strong nation. He'll pull through." Lovino stroked my hair while I sobbed harder. I was touched by his comforting of me, since he was pretty distressed too.

"B-b-b-but it WASN'T an accident! S-s-s-someone TRIED to hurt him! They shot at him through an open window! I should have closed it!"

Romano pulled me away and looked me in the eyes. "THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. If you blame yourself for every little Vargas problem, you'll be overwhelmed someday."

Nodded and felt a wave of shame pull over me. Lovino was doing MY job! That isn't right!

I stood up shakily and gave him a hug. "Thank you. I know that Antonio and you are very close. You're right though. He's gonna be fine."

I walked off briskly, back to my formal, efficent self, to go comfort the other sobbing Italian man and his tall, German friend.

I stood quickly when the doctor emerged from the surgery room. Technically, Spain would have healed on his own, but I insisted on taking him to get stitched up by the one doctor that knows about their "special circumstances".

He raised his hands. "He's going to be just fine. He'll be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks, as the bullets punctured his lung, but you can take him home tomorrow."

We all let out a sigh.

"Can we see him?" asked Lovino.

The doctor though for a second before responding, "Yes, I suppose. One at a time though."

Romano walked into his guardian's hospital room slowly, preparing himself for what he might see.

Spain groaned and rolled over on his side to see his little Lovino standing next to the bed.

"Lovino! I'm so glad to see you! I'm gonna be okay! Isn't that great? I feel fine already!" Spain lied quickly, trying to make Romano believe it.

As Romano looked down at his caretaker, he was filled with a horrible mixture of sadness and anger at whoever did this to him.

"No. You don't feel better. You're a terrible liar." Said Romano, uncharacteristicly quiet.

Antonio looked sadly at him. "You're right" he sighed, "I feel like death."

Romano's eyes scanned Antonio, looking at his bruises, bandages, and his hand: covered in blood from coughing.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Romano began to cry his eyes out. He didn't want others to see him like this, but Spain had held him many times as a child while he cried.

"I'm going to get the person that did this to you. I've got connections. He's going to pay." Romano's voice shook with rage and grief.

Spain's eyes widened. "NO! You must not. In life we must forgive. It was wrong to commit this crime, but always remember, Lovino:

Forgive the crimes done upon you, so that you may be forgiven as well."

From the hallway, I could hear crying, and made a mental note to bring Romano something nice and strong to drink when we got home.

The door slammed open and Romano walked out of the hospital room. We had saved him for last, so now it was time to go home. It had been more than 24 hours since the countries had slept, (36 for me) and we were all VERY tired. Feliciano had already gotten sleep deprivision madness in which he: burst into tears six times, ate a pamphlet on personal hygiene, tried to kiss Germany, and had fallen asleep on the nurse's desk. It was definitely time to leave.

All was going to be okay for now.

Scars will heal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! Capaso here! Sorry about the slow updates. I've had a LONG week. I went to a funeral, had a band concert (+II!), lost my voice, missed the bus, etc. You get my drift. I'd really appreciate some comments. Come on. It's not that hard. Just click the little button thingie and tell me what you think. PLEASE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BRING! BRING!

My alarm blared in my ears, but I was ready to get up anyway.

It had been two weeks since Spain's attempted assassination, and most of us were back into our normal routine.

Except for one little problem.

Romano.

All day, he dotes on Spain. He had become defensive, even to me. When he was awake, he was jumpy and paranoid. It was starting to get upsetting for me. Ever since I was thirteen I had been caring for him, and now he wouldn't let me.

On these thoughts, I pulled my uniform white button-up top on. I don't wear it everyday, but today I needed to look official.

Today we were hosting the semi-annual International World Meeting at the Vargas estate. I had been working for weeks on this; my nerves were on edge. I had heard from my friends about what this can do to someone's sanity, and I was on the point of calling my cousin, who was a therapist.

I walked into my office and admired the my handiwork on the wall. I have a large bell system that I just push a button on the wall or my laptop and a bell or recorded voice over plays in that room. Today I did something I had always wanted to do. I swiped my whole arm across the button-filled wall to set off an awaking-alarm.

When I had pushed every room button on the wall, I turned on my audio sets. I can listen to what's going on in any room in the estate, and talk to them through a speaker in the wall.

Don't you just love technology?

Anyway, I spoke to Feliciano first. "Mr. Italy? Yoo Hoo? Time to get up! The rest of the world is coming today! You have to get ready. And before you ask, I can't help you get ready today, I have far too much to do." I cut off the speaker before he could complain.

"Mr. Romano? Time to get up! The meeting's today! You don't want the rest of the world to think you're a bum do you?" I didn't give him a chance to answer either. "I thought so. Get up sleepy head!"

"Antonio? Hey! Spain! You have to get up now! Lovino needs you! You know he won't get up until you are. The meeting's today!"

I was hyped up on nervousness and adreniline.

I ran down the stairs to check on the kitchens.

"Hello Ludwig! Nice to see SOMEONE'S up!" I flew past Germany coming in from a morning jog, "Will you check on Feliciano?"

He looked at me, suprised at my buisness-y (is that even a word?) aura. "All right. Good morning."

I gave him a fast high-five and ran on past. When I finally reached the kithcens, I was pleased with the progress. The cooks and maids were almost done. Grabbing a forgien pastry (and praying it wasn't English), I told them the schedule and moved on.

Running through the estate on days like this was so tiring, I got sweaty and tired and had to take a shower and get ready all over again when I was done.

I headed down to breakfast, although techinicaly, I had been up for six hours already.

"Hola, Guten Morgen, Buiongiorno, and GOOD MORNING WORLD". I said as I took a seat at the table. It looked especially small when there were only five people at it.

"Okay. Everyone knows thier report? Good. Okay. Now just relax, have fun, and prevent fights. I don't like telling the maids that they have to clean up blood or glass."

Everyone nodded except Romano.

"Mr. Lovino? Do you understand me? I don't want any fights today. AT ALL. I will not hesitate to use force to break it up." Even though I was a girl, I was a expert martial artist and kick-boxer. Not to mention my security guard training. I could scare these boys into behaving.

Lovino grunted and played with his breakfast pasta. I gave him a scornful glare.

"Try to keep clean Feliciano. You don't want stains on your nice meeting suit do you?"

Italy looked up at me. Sometimes I feel like his mother. Or a severely under-paid babysitter. "Okay Angelica!"

I looked at Spain. "Don't over-exert yourself. You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Si. Yes ma'm!" He saluted me, making me roll my eyes.

"Now get out, all of you! The're gonna be here in two hours. Go do whatever you do that won't mess up the estate."

The countries scrambled from the table, knowing I meant buisness.

"Germany! Wait!" I caught him on the shoulder after the others had retreated.

He look puzzled. "Yes?"

I gulped, not believing I was asking him to do this. "Can you kind of, um, watch the other countries closely? I have a feeling the person who tried to hurt 'Tonio will be here today."

"Yes. I definetly will." His face became determined as he walked away towards the guest house.

A few hours later our first country arrived.

"HELLO ITALIANS, SPAINIARDS, AND WEST! The most awesome thing ever invented has decided to grace you with his presence! You may now feel free to bow down to me."

Germany sighed. "Hello Gilbert."

Prussia walked over and ruffled his little brother's hair. "What's up, little bro? I'm missing you! There are so many things about our house that I'm just discovering now! Did you know that if you take a sheet off of your bed, and tie it to your belt loops, you can jump off the top of the house and float right down?"

Ludwig's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"I so would! I've got the bruises to prove it!" He started to pull off his shirt, but I grabbed his hand first.

"I don't think that's neccesary, Mr..." I paused, realizing I didn't know his last name. "What IS your last name anyway? It isn't the same as your brother's, is it?"

He laughed. "No way! I was so awesome, I needed my OWN surname! It's Weilschmidt."

"All right then, Mr. Weilschmidt, please have a seat in the dining hall, while we wait for the others to arrive." It felt weird to call him that, but it was needed today.

He looked at me oddly, then bowed and kissed my hand, making me blush. "All right Ms. Marino. No need to esort me. I know the way." He didn't go to the dining hall though. He went to the kitchens to steal some food, talking to himself the whole way. "Hey! Ms. Marino. That has a nice ring to it!"

I turned and sighed, hoping the other guests would be easier. I was wrong.

All the countries brought thier asisstants too. They came in pairs and trios, nobody alone. France and England arrived together, and I had to break up a fight in the first five minutes. Then came Hungary and Austria, then China, Japan, and the Koreas, Lithuania and Poland, all the scandinavian countries, and so on until the house was just missing a few countries.

One of them was America.

* * *

**Capaso:Okay, time for a backstory next chapter! MWAHAHAHA! *chokes***

**Capaso's friend 'Pacman': You really are an idiot.**

**Capaso: Thanks! Tune in for next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was really nervous about him seeing me again. The last time we saw each other, there were, um, complications to me going home. He and Romano had a big fight over who got to keep me and it wasn't pretty. Apparently I am 'a good worker' or something. He violated my friendship with him.

But, I missed him. He had been my best friend.

I jumped, hearing his voice, this time not just in my head. I ran to the door, scolding myself for being slow and daydreaming.

Quickly, I yanked the door open, and said my rehearsed lines. "Hello. Welcome to the World Summit Meeting. My name is Angelica Marino, may I take you to the dining hall to join the other representitives?"

His bright blue eyes blinked in suprise. He must of forgot that I worked here.

"Um, Yeah. Okay. Thank you." He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it.

We walked in silence to the hall. I stopped at the door, not opening it.

He looked at me sadly. "Angelica, I..."

"Nope. In you go." I put a hand on his back and pushed him through the open door. I could finally relax some, from now on, this was supposed to look like the Italy brothers did all the work.

Lovino stood up at the podium to talk, and I eased myself to the back where my childhood friends were standing. Most of the girls my age from the academy, had gone on to be International Assistants, too.

I walked over to one of my best friends from grade school, Emma. "Hey Emma! What's new?" Emma is the assistant for Germany, and part-time Prussia.

"Not much, now that Ludwig spends all his time over here! All I have to do now is take care of that albino physco and his bird! It has been nice though... I got to help him sky dive off the roof..." Emma gave me a mischevious smile. She was just as insane as her albino boss.

"I heard about that. Congrats." I hugged her, then turned to my other friend, the English intern, Spencer. "What's new with you? It's been forever since I saw you! Have you been keeping Mr. Kirkland from destroying the world with dark magic? Last time he messed around with that stuff, FelicianO became FelicianA for two weeks." I smiled at the thought.

Spencer shrugged it off with a smile. "Now Angel, you didn't care at the time. Besides, everytime we get together, something either explodes, or you freak out because I get your house dirty. It's nice to see you, too, though."

I smiled, but was glad that he wasn't going to be here long. He wasn't kidding with the blowing up or getting dirty stuff.

"Hello, MWAHAHAHAHA!" I felt a jab in the ribs, acompanied with insane laughter.

I smiled, turned around slowly and grabbed my attacker and pulled her into a hug.

"AHHH! LET GO OF ME! TOO MUCH AFFECTIONALITY!" my friend Sydney screamed, and everyone of the countries looked at us.

"Um, guys... Maybe we should bo out in the hall..." I blushed profoundedly, and motioned for Germany to continue with his speech.

"GOOD IDEA! Let's go!" Emma grinned, waved and pulled us all out of the meeting room.

* * *

**Uh... I'm kind of out of pre-written chapters now, so it'll be longer between updates. Thanks for all the nice comments. I forgot to say:**

**I OWN NOTHING. At all. Really. The only OC I even own in this is Angelica. The rest are just my friends in real life that I wanted to put in here.**

**I would like to know who you think Angelica should be paired with at the end of the story: Alfred, Romano, Feliciano, Antonio, or someone else. I can't decide!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything! I'm a horrible person! :'( This isn't very long, but I was like "Eh, what the heck." I have bad writer's block, so I don't know when I will write again. I SOWWY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Assistants and if I did I would be counting my money bags right now.**

* * *

"So, how have you guys been?" asked Angelica.  
Sydney shrugged and started trying to walk on the ceiling. "Good I guess."  
Angelica looked around. "Where did Emma go?" she asked.  
Spencer shrugged. "I dunno. She said something about jumping off the roof in to your pool. Again. Can I borrow something?"  
Angelica gave him an odd look. "That depends. What do you need?"  
"Never mind. Sydney, can I borrow a large sword?"  
Sydney nodded. "Yeah, I think Mr. Japan has one in his car."  
Angelica frowned. "Why don't you call him Kiku?"  
"Wait... He has a name?" Sydney looked shocked.  
"HOW WOULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?"  
Sydney shrugged. "I don't know. We don't talk that much."  
Angelica stared at her. "How could you not talk... Never mind. I'm sure I don't want to know." She glanced over at Anne and Skylar, who were using sign language.  
Emma leaned on me. "So, how has Ludwig been? He's never around home any more!"  
I shrugged. "Sorry! He's a real help though."  
Emma laughed. "Whateves! It's more fun without him!"  
Lovino opened the door nervously. "Um, Angelica? Can I borrow you?"  
My face got pale. "Yes. I'm coming." I walked briskly into the room to find in one word:  
Chaos.  
Alfred was being choked by Arthur, Feli was sitting on the chandelier screaming for Ludwig to save him but Ludwig was busy pulling Gilbert back in through the window. Matthew (who?) was being attacked by a small white bear, Berwald had Tino over his shoulder, Denmark was being stabbed by Norway who had no emotion on his face, Francis was trying to molest Feliks (just proving my theory that he will molest any living thing), and Kiku was sitting with his head on the table while Yao was screaming something about 'Kitties' at him.  
With a sigh, I pulled out a whistle from under my shirt, took a deep breath, and blew.  
"!" the whistle shrieked.  
Everyone dropped what they were doing and stood up straight. A little fear flashed in the eyes of those who knew me.  
"What what WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" (A/N: XD Sassy gay friend!)  
Needless to say, I ended the meeting early and kicked them out of the house.  
I sighed to myself. Oh well. Maybe they got something done... Who was I kidding?  
These were the nations we are talking about.

* * *

**So... How bad was it? I really appreciate comments! I still want to know who you think Angelica (or any other assistant) should be paired with! Your votes will change the end of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another instalment of... *superman theme* THE ASSISTANT! I'm so happy that people like it! I finally wrote another chapter, even though I was supposed to be cleaning my room. Luckily, my mom doesn't know who 'Capaso Vargas' is. ;)**

**I own Heta- RING RING- hang on I have to take a call.**

***insert Austria playing piano***

**Okay, that was my lawyer. Apparently I don't own Hetalia. :(**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Angelica!" called Feli from the parlor. "Can Luddy stay the night?"

I was in the kitchen helping the maids do dishes. I dried my hands and went into the parlor.

"LUDDY?" I snickered.

Ludwig blushed and glared at me and Feli. "That's not my name."

Feli ignored him and clung to me, begging. "PLEASE?"

I sighed. Feli's puppy eyes shouldn't be fair. "Fine."

"Yay!" Feli pecked my cheek. "Grazie!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Where's Lovino?"

He shrugged and turned toward Ludwig. "I haven't seen fratello since the meeting ended. Have you?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. I would check his room if I were you."

"Alright LUDDY." I snickered again. "I'm never letting you live that down."

"Call me that ever again and I will kill you. Understand?"

Nodding, I bid them goodnight and went down the hall. For the second time today, I began to detest the size of this estate.

_I should get a segway. _I thought.

I finally reached Lovino's door. I knocked a couple times and waited for him to answer. I had learned my lesson about barging into his room when I ran in when he was changing and he screamed at me for a whole hour about privacy. (What a hypocrite, he is always bursting into MY room!)

The door opened and Lovino glared out at me.

"What do you want?"

I just smiled bittersweetly. "Oh, nothing. I just thought I would say goodbye, seeing as I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I'll probably leave before you get up."

By the look on Lovino's face, he obviously did NOT know about my vacation.

"What?" he yelled. "Why didn't I know about this?"

I sighed. "Lovi, I-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Lovino, I told you about it weeks ago! Didn't you write it down or something?"

He scowled at me. "No. Why should I?"

"It helps you remember things?" I offered. "Anyway, you'll have to do things for yourselves for the next week."

Lovino pouted. "I don't want to!"

I pinched his cheek. "Aww! Don't pout Lovi!"

"I WASN'T POUTING DAMMIT!"

By that time I had turned around and started back down the hall. "Sure you weren't! Buonanotte!"

"Hmph. Goodnight." I heard a door close and I assumed he must have gone back to his room.

On the way back to my quarters I stopped by Feli's room.

"Feli?" I only knocked once before opening the door. Privacy wasn't an issue with him. He would answer the door naked. Heck, he would go to the market naked if I let him!

"Feli? I just came to say goodnight!" I called out.

Feli poked his head out from the closet.

"Vee~! Goodnight Angelica!"

I stared for a second before sighing. "Feli?"

"Yes?"

"Are you stuck?"

"...Maybe."

I shook my head and walked over to the closet to help him out. I have no idea how, but somehow he managed to wrap himself up in three robes, get a pair of pants stuck on his head, and had his cat stuck in there with him.

"How the hell did you do this?" I asked, both impressed and exasperated with his clumsiness.

"Well..." he began. "It all started when Luddy [A/N: Oh my god I laugh everytime I type that.] mentioned that he didn't have any sheets for his bed and so I offered to get him some and he said 'No Italia. You'll hurt yourself.' and I said 'No I won't! I can do it!' and so I wanted to prove to him that I could get the sheets. I didn't know where the sheets were so I decided to tape a bunch of robes together to make sheets but that didn't work because I got all tangled up in here and I didn't know Poochi was in here too and she got caught in the pants and then she climbed on my head and got all tangled up!" He gasped for breath when he was done rambling.

I stared. "You taped our robes together?"

"Vee! I'm sorry Angelica!" he began to cry. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! Vee! I'm sorry!"

I sighed and smiled. "It's okay Feli. I'll get you out." And with those words I began an hour long opperation to get the robes off.

/P/A/G/E/B/R/E/A/K/

"Vee! Thank you!" squealed Feli, finally able to move his arms and legs.

I wiped some sweat off my forehead. "You're welcome. Next time just ask me for help, alright?"

"Alright!"

Then I remembered I had yet to tell him about my vacation.

"Uh... Feli I need to tell you something."

"Vee! Yes?"

I ran a hand through my hair. Emotional sad people made me nervous.

_It's probably better just to get it out. Like ripping off a band-aid._

"Feli, I'm leaving for a week."

There was a silence, before:

"NOOO! What am I supposed to do? I can't get up alone! What if I get lost again? What if the house catches fire? What if Fratello and Ludwig get hurt? What if I get hurt? WHAT IF YOU NEVER COME BACK?" he sobbed.

I patted his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry. I'll only be gone a week. I promise nothing bad will happen."

I must have repeated that phrase a bazillion times before he fell asleep and I could sneak out to pack.

Now, I was quite happy to finally have a vacation. I was going to go visit my distant American second-cousin (removed a few times). He was the only family I had left now!

I hummed to myself as I folded clothes and replaced batteries in cameras. I was finally going to get some me-time! Don't get me wrong; I love my job! It's just rather exhausting sometimes.

But I guess I should have expected that from that moment at twelve years old when Feli hit me on the head with a door and I ended up calming HIM down.

What can I say? It's always been my job, and always will be.

* * *

**I'm a sap. Sue me.**

*******reads over* ...Damn. That's a lot of words (by my standards). Well, this is more than twice the size of the last chapter, so I hope you like it.**

**The contest to see who the final pairing will be is still going on, but I'm withdrawling Feli because one of my 'real life' friends is making me do GerIta, and I'm kinda thinking that would be better for the story. I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!**

**My birthday is coming up! We're gonna play pin-the-eyebrows-on-Iggy! XD **

**Will you please comment? *puppy eyes***

**-Capaso Vargas**


	8. Chapter 8

I was up early the next morning, bags packed and ready to go.

I handed a list to Germany and Spain. "This is what they need to do everyday. Do you think you can handle this?"

Toni waved me off. "Si! We'll be fine! Go! Enjoy your week off."

I nodded. "Ciao!"

The taxi was parked right outside on the front drive. The driver tipped his hat at me and opened the door.

"Biongiorno Miss Vargas."

I blushed. "Um, no, I'm not a Vargas. I'm the assistant. You can call me Miss Marino."

He nodded. "Sorry, Ma'am."

The ride to the airport was short, but the plane ride was long. For this vacation I had decided on America because I had only been there once and my friend Lanie lived there and would show me around. I was going to stay in Chicago.

I sighed and plugged in my ear buds, plagued with worry.

_I hope the Vargas brothers are okay... Did I turn off the oven? Did I leave instructions for their laundry?! WHAT IF I FORGOT SOMETHING?_

I took a deep breath and told myself to calm down. I'm sure everything was fine.

* * *

"Ludddyyy..." whimpered Feli.

Ludwig flushed. "I'm sorry Feli, I'm trying to get it unstuck as quickly as possible."

Apparently I took Feli's good judgement with me when I left. He could not find his brush, so he decided to use a fork. Don't ask me why he thought it was a good idea. It's Feli.

The small Italian began to cry. "I wa-want Angelica!" he wailed.

Ludwig began to panic. "It's almost undone Feli, just calm down!" With one last tug the stray curl flew loose from the fork. Feli collapsed on Ludwig, whimpering.

"Um, Romano?" called Ludwig nervously.

Lovino came down the stair with a scowl on his face. "What do you want stupid potato bastard?"

He caught sight of his brother and flew into a frenzy. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?! YOU BROKE FELI!" He grabbed Feli's shoulders and shook him. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Feli sat up quickly. "I'm-a sorry! I miss Angelica!"

Romano looked at him for a second before facepalming. "You... are... so... STUPID. We rely on her all the time! Can't we do something by ourselves for once?"

Feli shrugged. "I don't know... It's hard!"

Romano stood on the table and clenched his fist. "WE ARE GOING TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT WE CAN FEND FOR OURSELVES. We are NOT dependant on Angelica! We are, and always have been, NATIONS!"

Spain entered the kitchen. "What did I miss?"

* * *

I was having the time of my life. I was currently standing in the Sears Tower.

"Woo!" I yelled. "I'm the Queen of the world!"

Lanie laughed at me. "Come on your Highness. We need to get back to the hotel if we're going to make Lalapalooza tonight."

I looked at her curiously. "Lalapaloo what?"

"Lalapalooza. It's a concert of different bands from all over the world."

I clapped excitedly. "That sounds fun!"

We left the tower through the elevator, but I couldn't help but wonder how they were doing back at home...

* * *

"AAAHHH! FRATELLO! THE TOASTER IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Lovino burst in with a fire extinguisher and attacked the flaming toaster. His hair was singed at the ends and his shirt was somewhere in the hallway where it got ripped of him by the guard dog he didn't know they had.

He blew his hair out of his face and shifted his weight to the other leg as Feli jumped on his shoulders, screaming about not having any clean pants.

"What the hell are you talking about Feli?" Lovino facepalmed. "You have a ton of pants."

Feli shook his head. "No! We can't figure out how to work the dryer!"

"Can't Mr. Muscley-Macho-Potato-Man do it?"

"Ludwig had to go home for a while to feed his dogs!"

Lovino scowled darkly, making Feli jump off him. But because he is Italian and Italians can do anything if it involves bothering someone, he was right back to his panicky self.

"Loviiii." he whined. "I'm hungryyyyy!"

"It's not my problem, go tell the servants to make dinner!" growled Lovino.

Feli shifted his weight nervously. "Well... They seemed so sad so I told them to go home!"

"..."

There was silence for a second before Lovino lunged forward and grabbed his brother around the neck.

"YOU. IDIOT!"

* * *

I ran my hands over the soft cover of my hotel bed. Not quite as nice as the Vargas Brothers' beds, but nicer than mine. On the wall next to my bed there was a picture of a violin. I wondered how many people had stayed in this room and looked at that violin thinking of someone dear to them.

_Lovi plays the violin._

What was wrong with me?! I was on vacation, and dammit I was gonna have FUN.

I stood and went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. Flipping the light on I stepped into the small room. It was smaller than my bathroom at home, but nicer seeing as it had automatic faucets and a warming light in the ceiling.

The stupid faucet wouldn't get cold enough to freeze my face off like I wanted, so I went to sit in the living room and look out the window.

The hotel was called the Palmer House. People were making a big deal out of being '+100 years old' and having housed stars. So what? The Vargas estate was 347 years old and held two (sometimes four) of the world's most important people.

I know I was being a grouchy old lady, but really. And there were homeless people trying to get money from me whenever I went out!

There were a lot of really good points about Chicago, but I was still homesick. Every time I heard the train rattle past in the middle of the night I would think of at home where you could hear the wind blowing through the leaves of the olive orchard. When I saw graffiti I thought of at the estate where we had marble statues.

Maybe I was being ungrateful. But I just wanted to go home.

* * *

Luckily for Feli, Lovino, and Antonio, Feli could make pasta in a desert with a water bottle and dirt. Not even kidding there.

Sadly though, Angelica had just gotten a new stove without telling them. Apparently this stove was a touch screen.

"JUST PUSH THE GODDAMNED BUTTON FELI."

"I CAN'T FIND IT!"

"Lovi~! Language please!"

"I'M HUNGRY DAMMIT I WILL SPEAK HOWEVER I WANT TO."

Toni shrunk back and sat in the corner, growing mushrooms. "You don't have to be mean..."

Ignoring him, Lovino turned to his brother. "When are you going to be done?"

Feli looked sheepish. "Um... I don't know. I haven't figured out how to turn on the stove."

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUU-"

* * *

**So... Now that you know I'm alive how much do you want to kill/maim me? *hides behind Switzy***

**Switzerland: WTH?! Get away woman!**

**D': Anyway, I got a laptop from my school! 50 dollar macbook air! Hellz ya! The bad thing though is that is blocked, so I have to use my old Dell computer from like when the dinosaurs were around. Right now I have two laptops open, one to listen to hetalia bloopers, and one to update stories. THIS WAS PAINFUL TO WRITE. **

**BTW: If you went to AnimeIowa, YOU ARE MY NEW FAVORITE PERSON. Me and my friend got a video of a cosplayer proposing onstage to his girlfriend. :3 **

**I may or maynot discontinue 'Elin'. I just don't like writing it. Tell me what you think.**

**-Capaso Ophellia Vargas**


End file.
